A Reunion Like No Other
by RainingTundraSnow88
Summary: Separation drives one to do crazy things, and one man knows just how much he would be willing to give up if only his beloved returned to him for re-fulfillment of their bond together. Slash, Creature-fic


A Reunion like No Other

Severus Snape, notorious and perhaps infamous Potions Master of Hogwarts and also a former Defense Professor and Headmaster there, was waiting anxiously in his quarters for his husband to arrive back from training with his family's associated creature clan. This training he went to without informing anyone of leaving the school for due to these arguments prior to this had caused their relationship to be tense with worry and anxiety on Severus's end and on hold because of him being gone from his life as well for the last five years. Training that they had argued over so many times that Severus got a headache just remembering them and wishing now he had been more lenient and heard what his mate had to say of it than just what he barely listened to at the time. It was nearly midnight now and the castle was silent as ever in an awkward anticipatory way, which worried Severus currently. Where was his beloved tonight and why was he so late coming home to him? Was he even coming back to him after all these years and the fights before he left? Surely he was, wasn't he?

Severus Snape suddenly sat on his sofa in a saddened and depressed mood as he thought of these very destructive thoughts with a shocked sort of revelation to his gaze. Had his beloved mate found another better than him and strayed from him in his absence because he was so angry when he had left? Had his mate forsaken him? The thought was too horrible to ponder now and he sincerely hoped that his beloved was just behind schedule and running late tonight on his way back here to where he knew he belonged. Very late indeed and behind schedule if he showed up.

Finally, at the thirty minute mark past midnight, Severus's chamber doors opened slowly without a knock as Severus looked up in expectation of who it was there since only two people could actually enter his personal quarters here without a password. Himself and his beloved; not even Albus had gained the right to do it to him when he was still alive. The person who had entered was definitely a tall and very muscular male figure that was lean as well. As the figured removed his cloak and shoes at the doorway, Severus smiled to himself in relief; that had to be his beloved mate who had come inside.

At long last, his beloved stepped into the view of the fire and with a small smile that was hesitant to his mate but yet held that longing desire in his gaze the Potions Master knew only too well and Severus knew that he was going to be busy all night long now rekindling their relationship as his creature wanted him badly and he was obviously was starved for affection from his mate as well.

"Welcome back home Harry, my incubus beloved, and congratulations on your successful training these last five years though we have been strained because of these years you were absent." Severus told him softly with his black eyes burning in desire and want as he softly smiled to him.

Harry's inner creature sparked with new life as his mate greeted him with a welcoming comment instead of a flat-out rejection towards him for leaving so suddenly for the training he had desperately needed before now without a word to anyone.

"Severus." Harry's voice whispered huskily as his blissful scent filled his nose with the heavenly aroma of forest rain and fresh herbs.

"Come, I know you must be starved after no physical contact with me for so long and I am looking forward to having you here within my arms once more." Severus told him easily.

Harry followed his mate carefully into the bedroom; barely clinging to his sanity and life now due to a five year forced abstinence due to the training he had undergone. Severus had easily removed all the clothing from both of them as slowly and as sensuously as he possibly could while they both gazed at each other in desire, lust, want and so much more while even though they had barely started in rekindling themselves with each other; their magical cores recognized their bond immediately and both were now easily being aroused with every little fluid movement they made.

Harry sat and knelt on the bedroom floor with his hands on his knees and his very erect cock displayed beatifically for Severus to see just how well he had grown into his rightful heritage while he had been absent from him in front of the warm fireplace. Severus's eyes roamed over Harry's body with great appreciation and desire as he drank in greedily the sight of his mate now. Soon enough, they were both fully undressed and Harry merely gazed at Severus and noticed his very aroused state over him now. Both were in similar states and they knew it was going to be a long night for both of them.

Severus quickly walked over to where Harry was on the floor, but he also stayed off of the bed and just gazed longingly at his form kneeling there for him upon his bedroom carpeting with the desire of what he knew was to come from this rekindling of mated souls. Harry gazed up at him just as longingly and then gave a nod of his consent. That was all Severus needed to start the mating process again.

Severus carefully picked up Harry's form delicately and laid it on their bed as he also crawled atop of his now very masculine looking mate and he hastily straddled his hips before pressing his mouth to his in a fire-burning kiss that sent Harry into a state of pleasure immediately due to the abstinence he had endured for the last five years. The training for an incubi was normally five years long and abstinence was required during the time-frame, but by the time most finished; they were either insane from need or dead from a lack of affection for so long. Harry was one of three thousand incubi and succubae that made it through long enough to return home to their mate for re-fulfillment.

Hands roamed Harry's body gently and generously as Severus knew Harry would need reassurance that this was real. He made it through it all and now was home again with him and that him touching his body was one way to definitely do this. Soon Harry had had enough of the kiss and wandering hands as he most eagerly thrust his hardened penis that jutted upwards to his mate's body for attention from him into his mate's pelvic area and told him he was really needy now and wanted his attention so badly.

"Easy Harry, we don't want to go too fast and overexcite you after these years of abstinence. You know how painful over-excitement is and I don't want you to feel any more pain at all for now. Let's take this at our own pace so no one is hurt after it." Severus purred at him softly.

Severus then laid Harry back against some of the very soft and plushy pillows on the bed and proceeded to walk over to his dresser before he pulled out a vial of a clear liquid out that had a rosy tint to it. Severus laid it aside on the night table and then continued his ministrations to his mate. Severus straddled his love's hips again and Harry moaned at the lovely feeling of being able to feel his mate's need for him. Harry bucked up and wanted so badly to impale his hardened cock deeply into Severus's ass. However, Severus initiated a soft and feeling kiss between him and Harry as the incubus moaned into the kiss and his hands roamed Severus torso area. Severus licked at his lips and asked him for entrance which was immediately granted.

Severus sucked on a soft, pale-pink lip and stuck his tongue inside his mate's hot cavern when he moaned and then there was a slight opening of his Harry's mouth at another moan. Harry was truly, and really needy as he thrust up again to show his mate exactly how much he wanted him now. Severus withdrew from the kiss and moaned heavily in desire at the thrust of his mate's large erection into his groin and so he grounded his own groin back up into the thrusting heat letting him know how happy he was that he was here with him again before Severus picked up the vial he sat aside before and handed it to his mate to take. Harry did so immediately and Severus spread his mates legs wide open and wrapped them partially around his hips as he thrust his aching cock up into the divine heat of his mate hard and his legs closed around him as he did so with a moan of pure appreciation to the sensation.

Hands were roaming quickly, lips were tasting any place they could reach, bodies were profusely sweating from the exertion and emitting the mating scent between them both while all the activity was going on though Harry loved the smell between them both and cherished it. Harry's hardened penis felt neglected as it was probably feeling like a steel weight as Severus thrust in and out of him looking for that one sweet spot he had inside his entrance and running his hands along his body to stimulate them both more. Harry, though not quite totally coherent of what he was doing to his mate now; he took his weeping member into his hands and firmly grasped the leaking muscle as he stroked it tenderly and pleasured himself before his mate as Severus continued to pleasure both of them together.

Severus's eyes when he saw him do this had blackened darker in great want of his mate and moved Harry's hands away from the dripping cock that leaked its precious fluid for him and he started to stroke it himself to pleasure Harry and satisfy his instinctual need to please his creature mate as well as himself right now. Harry's eyes burned like an emerald fire to that motion Severus made to him and his unending desire pooled deep within him that he never knew existed there inside with him until now. Harry looked with all the desire he had so intently at his mate with the unspoken question as Severus stroked him blissfully and they kept grinding together in an almost musical rhythm and Severus kept himself rhythmically thrusting in and out of Harry to pleasure them both. Severus noticed the look Harry had now and automatically knew what it meant and he immediately consented with a sincere nod while they did this.

Harry became somewhat more aware as his magic welled up at the consent and his hands glowed with a special magic purple-black fire in his palm right palm. Harry had discovered how to remove the Dark Mark during his last year here and he removed it from Severus with his permission. From then on, their relationship grew from enemies to neutrality, to friends, to good friends, and eventually to lovers and then mates for life. Harry gently placed the purple-black fiery palm to his mate's right upper arm and burned the mating brand into him.

Severus hissed in a pained pleasure as he did all he was doing while the feeling of the branding intensified the sexual aspect of their coupling now by a hundred-fold. When Harry released his hand from his arm, Severus immediately had locked his lips with his for a passionate kiss that set fire through their bodies and made their blood boil in the veins between their souls. Severus then quit stroking his quite wet tip of his cock and used his delicate hands to fondle his sack. Harry moaned loudly and he urgently now bucked up into Severus as he thrust up hard to that; trying to meet him for some type of friction. It set him in a blissful state after the branding had been done to his mate. Soon after, Severus found his prostate and he hit it hard with every thrust he had now. Harry kept moaning loudly with desire as he continued to buck up over and over immediately into his mate's groin and meeting his thrusts before he grunted in absolute pleasure and his sack constricted tightly while his seed spilled from his manhood as his entrance clenched down hard onto his mate causing him to go into orgasm as well.

Round one was over with, but Severus knew with five years of no feeding that one would never be enough for his mate and they immediately rested for a moment before Harry had flipped Severus over onto his back and continued to show him all of the love he had just shown him. For neither of them were dominant or submissive at home and both played both parts in the bedroom. The early morning was still new and their love and desire fresh. Severus tended his very insatiable and needy mate as if they hadn't ever been apart from the other for until the sun was rising and both were then extremely worn out and had fallen asleep comfortably in knowing their long-lasting relationship over the time they had been together would be sustained and survive the ordeal they went through.


End file.
